


out of my mind

by jaehyoons97



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, kind of a onesided!Baekyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is not sure if it’s the alcohol that brings him here or if he’s just taking advantage of the fact that he’s drunk to prompt him to be in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perilune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilune/gifts), [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/gifts).



> Remember that one time Baekhyun and Hongbin interact at Gaon Charts K-pop Awards? Yep. Me too.

Baekhyun is not sure if it’s the alcohol that brings him here or if he’s just taking advantage of the fact that he’s drunk to prompt him to be in this situation. This situation being him, pinning the boy he’s known all his life merely as a neighbor, if not a total cutie, against the wall of a room he’s also unfamiliar with.

Hongbin—his name is the only thing Baekhyun knows about the boy, aside from his age as well as his obsession with delivery foods—smells like fresh aftershave as he pulls him down for a sloppy kiss, his nose slightly brushing the prominent angle of the boy's jawline in the process and Baekhyun resists the urge to run his finger down the boy’s broad, exposed chest. But of course, he’s not the one in control of his body right now. And his brain is certainly not functioning as his hand decides to slide lower to feel the rippling muscles of the boy’s abs.“Hyung,” Hongbin says in panic, one of his hands snatches Baekhyun’s from his stomach and he uses the other to push Baekhyun by the shoulder, separating themselves.

Baekhyun’s head spins as he tries to wrap his mind around their situation but Hongbin is looking so damn good with no shirt on and hair still wet probably from shower and _fuck—_ Baekhyun is so hard right now to even feel guilty about causing _that_ expression on Hongbin’s face so he grabs the boy’s nape and stands on his toes to kiss the boy again. What he doesn’t expect is how the boy bends down and encircles his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him into an awkward, but oddly comfortable embrace.

“Hyung,” Hongbin calls one more time and Baekhyun feels as though the soft tone is slowly making him regain his consciousness again, “you okay?”

A hand is rubbing soothing circles at the small of Baekhyun’s back and he barely notices how his arms are hanging ungracefully in the air before letting them fall to his sides.

“I heard you yelling in your room a couple hours ago,” the boy explains when Baekhyun doesn’t respond. He pulls away to look at the older’s drunkenly-flushed face, searching for answers. “Is everything alright?”

Baekhyun just stills, his eyes staring back at Hongbin’s observing ones, the tent on the front of his pants forgotten. Silence fills the atmosphere as he thinks of how to deliver his answer without sounding too desperate but apparently he’s not sober enough to gain full control of his mouth. Let alone control the pathetic tone he obviously doesn’t intend to use. “I just got dumped.”

The sympathetic look Hongbin gave him is a bit too unsettling for Baekhyun’s liking but then he gets to be enveloped in the same comforting arms again and Baekhyun allows himself to be basked in the warmth.

“I'm sorry,” he thinks he hears himself say because barging into someone else's room and forcing that someone into participating in a make out session are not okay in any cases whatsoever, but his voice sounds a bit too light, too calming and too _sweet_ while it's supposed to be a bit deeper and groggy in this state and Baekhyun realizes it's actually Hongbin as he feels the boy's jaw moves up and down on his shoulder to form the words. He just pats the younger's back as a response and separates themselves.

His cheeks are still burning and Baekhyun is swaying from foot to foot, trying to get balance—why did he even agree with Jongdae’s advice of forgetting heartbreaks by drinking when he knows he can't even survive two shots of vodka in the first place?—but Hongbin is there to catch him by the side when the older stumbles his way to the nearby couch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hongbin asks him as he places him on the sofa and Baekhyun just shakes his head. Hongbin is a nice kid who doesn't deserve to suffer from Baekhyun's lamentation and pitiful pining for his recently broken relationship. And he certainly doesn't deserve to be bothered with Baekhyun's clinging but Hongbin's chest feels so cozy and just right and it's everything that Baekhyun needs to forget the soft of his bed's blanket which he shares—well not anymore, he reckons—with Chanyeol.

“Do you want me to call your friend to come and pick you up?” the boy asks again, accepting Baekhyun's weigh and the way the younger's hand caresses his hair does something to Baekhyun's heart. Baekhyun guesses it must be the alcohol again.

“I don't want to—” an embarrassing hiccup, “to go. I want to stay—” another hiccup and he holds his breath for five seconds to make it stop, ”I want to stay here.”

Baekhyun normally would add 'please' to his sentence, but his mouth is too busy peppering kisses up Hongbin's shoulder, feeling the younger tenses as his lips ghost over his neck but the boy doesn't reject him so he climbs further onto Hongbin's lap.

“Can I?” he whispers, his fingers drawing little circles at the back of the boy's neck and he smirks at the way Hongbin shudders. “I might give you a reward if you let me.”

“How am I supposed to hold back when you’re like this,” Baekhyun catches the boy mutter under his breath before being roughly pulled to a kiss. Hongbin's lips are, in contrast, soft when they move against Baekhyun's chapped ones and it's hard to think when it's him this time that is being attacked.

Hongbin is tilting his head further and is nibbling on Baekhyun's lower lip, coaxing his way into the older's mouth. His cheeks are growing warm and he thinks it's because he's tasting the strong tang of vodka on Baekhyun's tongue. Someone is groaning but he can't tell if it's him or Baekhyun or both.

He knows he's not supposed to be doing this—taking advantage of Baekhyun, The Tiny Hyung From Next Door whom he's been secretly having a crush on since the first night he heard him singing. Despite the walls separating their units, Baekhyun's voice was still clear and beautiful and it immediately became Hongbin's new fascination in this new environment. Some nights his voice serves as some kind of a lullaby as Hongbin lies awake in his bed, trying to get some sleep after a long day of work. Some other nights, well, as Baekhyun's boyfriend comes over, Hongbin discovers the older's wide vocal range and the variety of sounds Baekhyun is able to produce, from the lowest of grunts to the loudest of moans.

This is wrong indeed, and as much as he wants to draw more sounds from Baekhyun, as much as how he loves the feeling of the older's ample ass on his crotch, he's got to make this stop. He likes Baekhyun yes, but he intends to show that when the older is actually in the state where he is capable to comprehend his feelings, which is definitely not right now. So he hoists Baekhyun by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder as he tries to ignore the sinful whine coming from the older, and takes him to his bedroom.

“Wait here okay, hyung?” Hongbin says as he puts the older down on the bed. Baekhyun is holding onto him for dear life and he is probably going to regret his decision for throwing away the one chance he gets to sleep with him but he unhooked the older's hands on his shoulder and pulls away. Baekhyun is quick to grab him by his wrist as he turns around to leave.

“Stay, please?” Baekhyun begs, loosening his grip on the younger's wrist. He loathes the fact how he's craving for touches—he always craves for touches, but never as desperate as this—but he needs something to keep his mind off of Chanyeol and Hongbin alone is a great distraction, despite the fact that he's got nothing to do with his heartbreak (but at the same time, isn't that what a distraction is?).

Baekhyun, Hongbin can tell, is a mess, literally and figuratively, as he notices the tears puddling in the older's eyes. He can't bear the thought of leaving Baekhyun alone but he knows that if he stays in this room longer, he will lose all sense of self-control because like this—hair all ruffled, black eyeliner smudged at the corners of his eyes, his prominent collarbones sticking out from his half unbuttoned shirt—Baekhyun is looking way too tantalizing for his own good. So he gently takes Baekhyun's hand off of his wrist, giving it a few reassuring strokes and leans down to plant a kiss on the older's forehead.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he says, cupping Baekhyun's cheek and his heart clenches when the older leans into his touch. “I'll be back with a glass of water, okay? I promise.”

Baekhyun nods slowly, letting himself fall back on the bed, and rests his eyes. The sound of the door closing somehow feels a bit disturbing to his liking but he focuses on the feeling of his body unwinding against the soft mattress.

He should’ve seen this coming, to be fairly honest. He and Chanyeol have been distant for awhile, and when he thinks about it, they have only agreed to keep their relationship casual in the first place. But it’s beyond Baekhyun’s control if his heart starts pounding a little bit faster whenever he wakes up to good morning texts from Chanyeol, or when he receives phone calls from Chanyeol at randoms hours because he ‘misses’ him, or when Chanyeol likes the songs Baekhyun recommends him, or when Chanyeol visits him when he’s fallen ill and can’t get out of bed. Getting physical is always nice, of course, but the small things are the ones that keep Baekhyun on edge before finally falling for real.

Right now, Baekhyun just feels sorry that Hongbin has to see him in this state, where he is the most vulnerable. Although, maybe it’s good that it’s Hongbin that he runs to because who knows where might have ended up if he decided to stay at the bar, hitting on some guys whose names he wouldn’t even get to remember in the morning.

As minutes passed (maybe it’s just seconds? Whatever, time is like a broken clock when your heart is hollow), Baekhyun nuzzles at Hongbin’s pillow, inhaling the boy’s scent and trying to forget how Chanyeol smells like. He’s fast asleep not long after, fully unaware of Hongbin coming through the door. He does hear the rustling of the bed however, and the creaking noise as the mattress dip at the other side of the bed and the duvet is thrown over his body.

The rest of the night is blurred as the smell of aftershave lulls him to sleep.

. . .

  
Baekhyun regrets it the next morning, of course.

No, it’s not because his head feels like shit and his mouth feels awfully sour from vomiting—those are bound to happen anyway. But it’s because he wakes up to a cold, empty spot on the bed before realizing Hongbin is nowhere to be found in the unit.

As he is rushing to put his clothes on—how he ended up waking up in Hongbin’s sweater, the length of it reaching the hem of his boxers (which adds to the oddity because he doesn’t remember taking off his jeans the night before), is beyond his comprehension—he finds a little post it note on the bed side table, along with a glass of water served with a strip of Advil.

 _Good morning!_ the first line of the memo says and Baekhyun resists the urge to smile because the any slight movements of his face muscles send pain straight to his head. Who knew getting morning post-it notes would feel this special?

 _Work at 8, gotta leave early. Sorry!_  
_I hope you like toast and jam? I would cook you breakfast, but I don’t want to burn the house down and kill us both.  
_ _Feel better soon! My number is on the fridge, call me if you need anything ^^_

_-H_

A smile finds its way to Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun tries to ignore the pounding in his head as he takes the memo and shoves it into the pocket of his jeans. He gulps two pills at once and opens the door to the common room, finding a plate of toasts and a jar of strawberry jam on the dining table.

He walks over to the fridge, taking note of the series of number written on a memo there before he leaves. Eating breakfast is still too much of a task for his hungover, but Baekhyun can find other ways to show his gratitude for last night, right?

Like inviting him for dinner maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
